


Dipper and Mabel vs. Stanford Pines

by aliensinthesky



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Other, Weirdmageddon, gdi i swear i really need to follow a schedule and write my other shit but this is so important, gf finale, gravity falls continues to plague my life two effin years later.., we all love these fluffy headcanons tho shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensinthesky/pseuds/aliensinthesky
Summary: What if the series finale was tweaked a bit..to incorporate a bit more goodbyes and emotions? (as if this show hasn't given us enough of that but I cannot be stopped). A small one-shot for a friend.





	Dipper and Mabel vs. Stanford Pines

Confetti littered the wooded area. Gum wrappers, cake crumbs, and old tissue paper only added to the debris, though the festive neon pinks and pastel yellows provided a wondrous view for the townspeople of Gravity Falls. After what they'd been through, color was a grand privilege.

And so it was left alone. Stan and Soos could clean it later, perhaps with one of Ford's many nerdy gadgets, if he'd allow it.

Today was no day for clean-up, but rather, a day for faithful goodbyes and embrace. Dipper and Mabel were now thirteen years old, making their journey into adolescence and prosperity. Their summer in Gravity Falls had now come to a close, and there was nothing left to do but wait for the bus to California and bid farewell to them.

Ford could see the desperate ache set upon Stan's face. _They're the best family he's ever had. I have a lot to make up for. I must do as much as I can...I have to help him. Should I comfort him? Would Stan even accept that?_

But before the old scientist could move an inch, Mabel approached her friends. One of them punched herself in the chest, Soos and Candy begging for the same treatment in return, and Mabel gingerly complimented Stan on wearing her goodbye sweater.

"Ah, 's cold out. I had to." He exclaimed.

Soos replied with a confused remark, something about the weather being 'eighty-something degrees out', and just as Stan told him to can it, Ford responded with the same remark. The kids giggled, and Wendy soon made her way to the reception.

Kneeling down beside Dipper, she offered her enclosed fist.

"Hey, you mean a lot to me, man."

Dipper fist-bumped her, staring in wonder, "You too."

Wendy gave him an envelope and told him to read it the next time he missed Gravity Falls. His heart must have skipped several beats, and the teen accepted her gift.

The bus had arrived now, and promptly on schedule. No one said much, but the dull ache hung heavy on everyone. None of them wanted to see the twins leave, and the twins themselves didn't want to leave, either. But the driver was already announcing their departure, and nothing could be done now. School would be returning in less than a week, Dipper's and Mabel's last year of junior high. And they're parents surely missed them...

Waddles. How could no one have considered where the pig would go now? To California by bus? Mabel surely didn't think it was possible, and she torridly ripped herself away from the pig and began to cry. The bus driver wasn't very pleased with the idea himself.

"You have to stay here, Waddles." She cried.

Both Ford and Stan grew angry. Who dared determine if their niece could have her beloved pig? Stan approached the bus first, and demanded that Waddles ride with the kids. There was no way he would live with the hog anymore, anyway.

Ford stepped up and offered his view, by expressing his ray gun, while his knucklehead of a brother expressed a pair of threatening brass-knuckles to the driver. As they'd expected, he backed down and even offered a front row seat to the pig. Waddles skittered in enthusiastically.

Truly, the only thing left to do was say their goodbyes to their grunkles, which both Dipper and Mabel had been dreading the most. Stan scooped them up in a loving embrace and declared the two of them nuisances, but the twins recognized it was a ploy to mask his building tears.

"We'll miss you too, Grunkle Stan." Mabel patted his fez and laughed softly.

"Ready to head into the unknown?" Dipper proclaimed.

"Nope. Let's do it." 

They gripped their luggage: months worth of developed photographs, Mabel's stuffed animals and her ungodly amount of sweaters that she hadn't sacrificed during weirdmageddon, stale candy, exploded pens(Dipper saw them as a souvenir), the like. And yet, there had to be something they were forgetting...the siblings jerked around and saw a saddened Ford looking at them.

"Hey, I know you kids have only known me for a _few_ weeks, but I need my goodbye hugs too, you know."

It was Dipper who ran to Ford first. He hugged the man with such force, the two of them nearly toppled over. "Whoa, easy there kid," but Ford couldn't resist holding onto the boy tightly as well. Mabel weaseled her way in. Stan couldn't resist, and embraced the three of them. And then Soos and Wendy, and Candy and Grenda, were all cradled together. If some onlooker were to be in the woods by the Mystery Shack at that time, they would've seen an odd cluster of people...just standing there, hugging, for what seemed like forever.

"Hey," Ford whispered, only for Mabel's and Dipper's ears, "You got this."

And with that, Mabel burst into tears. She hid behind her palms in shame. The bus driver was surely growing impatient now, but the girl didn't worry much about that-her Grunkles had him steady- everything else just hurt so much more.

"Don't cry sweetie, you'll see us again next summer." Stan patted her shoulder.

"Oh, what's the use? I'm such a joke."

"What?" Dipper exclaimed.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Ford knelt down beside her.

Mabel was growing hot in the midst of the fervent summer. She wanted to clamber onto the bus with only her pig and her brother's presence. 

She let out a choked sob, "None of this ever would've happened if it wasn't for me. Bill was right when he told me I was selfish. Dipper's always done everything for me, and I couldn't even give him the chance to spend his life here...I-I'm just so tired. I hate feeling this way."

"But Mabel, we made up, didn't we? Besides, Bill tricked pretty much all of us at some point." Dipper offered his best condolences.

Ford rubbed her head, "Your brother is right. If Bill can trick a grown man like me, he can fool any kid he lays his eye on."

"Look kiddo, the nerd twins are right," Stan chimed along, "You're still young, ya gotta lot of experiences ahead of ya. Don't let that gross triangle tell you any different. Holy moses, we all have things to work on." 

Ford exchanged an understanding glance with his brother.

"S-so, you guys really forgive me?" Mabel sniffed.

"Yes." Everyone assured her until she smiled.

Finally, the teen managed to get to her feet and carry her luggage once more. Dipper helped her load everything on the bus, and they took their seats. They began to pull away, Stan and Ford and Soos and everyone else chasing after them and waving their goodbyes.

The twins grew smaller each second. Ford took this as the right moment to comfort his brother by placing a hand on Stan's shoulder. They grinned at one another. When they could just barely make out the twins one last time as the bus drove further away, they winked at them. 

Healing from everything would take time and care, but love and support was the best remedy to begin with. Ford couldn't wait to get to know the kids more the next summer. Stan was already planning their next visit. Soos, and the rest of the crew felt bittersweet inside. Dipper opened Wendy's envelope and showed it to Mabel when she awoke from her nap. 

Both of them smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ford never got a proper goodbye w the kiddos....its only fair someone indulges in a universe where he canonically did so, though I bet it's been done a million times over. Also, Mabel angst. Yeah. I just need more fluff/angst in my life darn it! ि०॰०ॢी


End file.
